


Right Here Right Now

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: During the filming for Na Na Na Frank shows Gerard what he gets for parading around in those tight jeans of his.





	Right Here Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> So I’m breaking my The Umbrella Academy ficcing to do this quick, dirty smut fic to help cheer Vin up and thank her for being nice
> 
> I’ve never done a fic with Grant before. So I hope it’s good

“You’re such a fucking whore.” Frank muttered through gritted teeth, thrusting two lube slick fingers into Gerard’s ass, making the other man moan. Gerard’s body was bent over the motel room bed, his arms pulled back behind him covering up the logo of his Party Poison jacket. “Parading around in your tight jeans, shaking your ass for everyone to see.” Frank growled, twisting his fingers harshly. Said jeans were pulled down, just enough to reveal his pale ass.

Gerard moaned again at his words, his hole twitching around his fingers eagerly. It was taking all Frank’s willpower not to just pound him into the mattress. “One day. You couldn’t last one day on this shoot without acting like a fucking slut. I don’t know why I’m surprised, I should have expected it.” He twisted his fingers before drawing them back, thrusting three back into him. “I should have bought something to restrain you, then I could have put up a little sign outside the door to say that you your hole was open for business.” He smirked at the way Gerard’s breath hitched at that. He knew his lover well enough now, knew enough of his kinks and fantasies to know what to say to get him off. He didn’t need to see his cock to know that he was throbbing with need, much like his own.

“Good job I don’t though, wouldn’t want you limping around the set after all.” He smirked at the memory of him after the last gang bang, he’d been sore for the rest of the week. “Maybe on the last day though yeah? We can get everyone to give you the fucking you clearly need, make sure you go home with this jeans dripping with us.”

“Please...” Gerard muttered, his face pressed against the sheets, his bright red hair sticking to his skin.

With his free hand, Frank grabbed his hair, yanking his head back hard. “What was that slut? I didn’t hear you.”

“Please sir! Let me be a whore! I promise I’ll be good...” Gerard whined, sounding needy as Frank spread his fingers, opening him up more than was necessary.

“I suppose so...” Frank replied, trying to sound like he was giving it serious consideration, as if he wasn’t committed to it the second the words had left his mouth. “What do you want now whore?”

“Want your cock sir. Please give it to me. I need it.” He pressed back, his ass pressing back against his inked fingers. “I’m your whore. Please!”

Frank released his hair, letting his face fall to the bedsheets as he glanced over his shoulder, at their audience. Grant nodded as his hand pumped his dick steadily and Frank had to look away before he got distracted. “Ok slut, I’ll give you what you need.” Frank returned his attention back to Gerard, removing his fingers and grabbing the lube again from where he’d tossed it onto the bed. He’d learned long ago it was best to keep a bottle of lube around when the Ways were involved. They were both just skanks really, especially in the early days. Frank quickly undid his pants, pulling out his cock and drizzling some lube over it, giving himself a few strokes to spread it around. Frank knew his dick wasn’t exactly the biggest, but it seemed to be enough for Gerard which was good enough for him.

Once he was satisfied he was slick enough, Frank lined himself up with Gerard’s entrance and just thrust into him. There was a time and a place for slow and steady, but this certainly wasn’t the place for either. Frank groaned as he sank into Gerard’s heat, before immediately pulling out and thrusting back in. “You’re such a dirty little fucking whore Gerard.” He dug his inked fingers into the soft flesh of the singer’s ass, holding him open as he fucked him. “Dressed like this you should be on a street corner somewhere, luring guys in with your pretty lips and plush ass.” Every other word was punctuated by a movement of his hips, either drawing out or slamming back into him, he had to applaud Gerard for his costume designs, they all looked amazing. They could all fit the role of a street walker looking like they did. “And don’t think I didn’t miss that yellow bandana around your leg. You’re so gonna fucking get it.”

“Please sir, I need it.” Gerard whined, sounding absolutely desperate as he said the words. “Fuck me harder.” He moaned, sounding like those fucking pornographic sounds he has made in the studio when they recorded Destroya. That had resulted in a late night together and not because they had to work on music.

Frank didn’t need telling twice as he grinned down at him, thrusting harder into the vocalist, causing him to moan louder. “That’s it, you sound like such a fucking desperate slut. That’s what you should be isn’t it? You were made to be bent over and fucked by everyone that met you.” Frank snarled out the words, his blunt nails digging into his skin, sure to leave fresh marks. He wished now he’d stripped Gerard fully, then he could scratch down his back, marring his pale skin. They had a few more days filming, so there was plenty of opportunities to get him naked and pleading at his feet. “You always need something up your ass. Fingers, cock, dildos, fists... you don’t give a shit what it is do you as long as something’s up there.”

Gerard shook his head, his hips rutting against the sheets. He sounded absolutely wrecked and Frank suspected he’d not be able to form words if he asked. “That’s it, rut against the bed like the desperate bitch you are. It’s the only friction you’re going to get because I’m not touching that pathetic little dick of yours.” Frank snarled the words, feeling Gerard thrust against the sheets extra hard. “You’re lucky I let you have it free at all, anyone else would have your slutty little dick locked up out of sight.” Frank growled, picturing Gerard’s dick straining in a cock cage while he pounded into him. Yeah, tomorrow he’d definitely need to bring more stuff with him for after the shoot. “Cum for me you piece of filth, shoot your shame across the sheets like the bitch you are.”

The words were like a trigger of one of their rayguns, making Gerard let out a loud cry of pleasure as he came over the sheets. Although the set should be empty apart from the three of them, Frank didn’t give a fuck who heard the needy little whore that lay before him. He spat in Gerard’s back, feeling his ass clench around him like a vice, the fluttering of his muscles getting him closer to his own peak.

Frank was so blissed out he’d not registered that Grant had left his seat until he was in front of him. The older man gripped Gerard’s bright red locks, tilting his head back up as he used his right to jerk himself off. “Shit...” Frank groaned, trying to keep his eyes open as he came, watching as Grant spill across Gerard’s face. It wasn’t the best position to see it, but fuck it was sexy. Frank rode out his own orgasm, sliding out of Gerard’s hole once he was done, tugging his boxers and jeans back up. “Enjoy the show?”

“Mmm.” Grant nodded, tucking his cock away as Frank did the same. Gerard was panting heavily beneath anthem and Frank knew his tongue would be seeking out whatever cum he could get.

“You know you could have fucked him right? Either hole.” Frank’s tone was casual as he tried to catch his breath, moving around Gerard to sit by his head. He glanced at the red head’s cum smeared face, sliding his fingers through the mess before stuffing his fingers in his mouth.

Grant waited until Frank was looking at him again before responding and he shrugged. “There’s plenty of time for that. Besides, I like to watch.”

“Suit yourself.” Frank returned the shrug, sliding his fingers out of Gerard’s mouth, taking a moment to examine them. They were slick with saliva, any trace of cum long gone. “We’re gonna head back to the hotel, you wanna meet up for drinks?”

“Mmm.” Grant replied again, looking him over with a nod. There was something about the way he was looking at him that made Frank shiver, in a good way. “See you then.” He smiled at them both, stepping away from them and heading out the door, leaving them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always awesome


End file.
